


Know What You Knead

by Dragonomatopoeia (IntelligentAirhead)



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Actual recipe for bread, Alternative fic format, Because Haru is a very private person, Can be read as Pre-Slash or Established Relationship, F/F, Gen, character study of a sort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 21:26:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17926649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntelligentAirhead/pseuds/Dragonomatopoeia
Summary: Haru bakes bread. Makoto helps.





	Know What You Knead

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I DID write fic formatted like one of those essays people write before giving you the actual recipe you're looking for online, and no, I will not take constructive criticism

**Noir's Notes: Cooking with Elegance**

* * *

 

I recall a moment, two years ago, when I pulled to a stop outside a bakery. Towering loaves of bread stood at attention, like soldiers in formation. At the time, I wondered what they were waiting for. What call to action would be enough? What if, in the end, no one bought them, and they grew stale, potential exhausted without ever being called forward?

On impulse, I bought them all. However… It was only a few minutes before I realized there was no possible way for me to eat each loaf before some went stale. Oops.

 I spent the day passing bread on, but I was still left with a loaf of my own. I can still remember the taste, lightly sweetened and melting in my mouth. I returned to that bakery several times in the following year, purchasing a loaf whenever I needed something restorative. I sometimes thought about how it must feel to be capable of producing something with that taste and feel, light enough to lift anyone’s mood. It was such a shame that I couldn’t.

However, it wasn’t until this past month that it struck me: why not? Why shouldn’t I try to bake something that gives me such happiness? And so, I sat down and began to make preparations. This was a battle that I would not lose— milk bread was sure to find me a capable, calculating opponent. 

Upon mentioning this endeavor to my close friends, one of them recruited herself to the cause, dropping several kilos worth of books on my kitchen table in the process. Most were recipebooks, while several were on molecular gastronomy, and others still on the science and history of baking.

As much as I appreciated her enthusiasm, I gently informed her that the art of making bread does not so much rely on science as it does an iron will. If the yeast senses fear, it shall prove an even fiercer opponent. Yes, tactics are necessary in any engagement, but a battle is won on the strength and determination of those fighting.

Besides, kneading the dough is quite a bit like working on a punching bag, and I have never known her to falter in that. 

However, despite our best efforts, our first attempt was… unimpressive. We are not the most patient individuals in the world, sadly, and that was our downfall. Attempting to speed things along caused the bread to overproof, and, well. Much like our mood, it collapsed somewhat.

Not to be discouraged, we tried again. This time, we distracted ourselves while waiting for the dough to rise, and while _we_ may have come out of it coated in flour, the bread came out just fine.

(In the interest of complete transparency, my comrade-in-baking-implements wishes me to note that our second attempt may have been over kneaded, and the third was slightly lopsided, due to the size of the pan. However, our fourth attempt was perfect, and the following experimental loaves served their purpose to the full extent of our expectations. Therefore, I feel that ‘fine’ was a perfectly suitable adjective.)

Despite whatever misgivings you may have after hearing about our experiments, I promise the base recipe I’ve supplied is extra fluffy and easy to make. Pull it apart and serve with either a flat white or a macchiato— the lightness of the bread pairs well with these foam-based, distinctive drinks. Or, if you prefer tea, try pairing the bread with a matcha latte!

 

* * *

 

 

**Hokkaido Style Milk Bread**

 

> **Starter**
> 
>   * 34 g tablespoon bread flour
>   * 60 ml water
>   * 60 ml whole milk 
> 

> 
> **Dough**
> 
>   * 340 g bread flour
>   * 2 1/4 teaspoons active dry yeast, 1 yeast packet
>   * 1 teaspoon salt
>   * 50 g granulated sugar
>   * 1 tablespoon dry milk powder or sweetened condensed milk
>   * 118 ml milk, room temperature
>   * 1 egg, room temperature and beaten
>   * 57 g cup unsalted butter, softened
>   * Heavy cream or melted butter 
> 


**Instructions**

  1. In a small saucepan over medium heat, combine the ingredients for the starter.  Stir continuously until the starter thickens to the consistency of mashed potatoes (about 4-5 minutes). Transfer to a bowl and cover with plastic wrap. Let sit until the starter is room temperature.
  2. In the bowl of a stand mixer, whisk together the bread flour, sugar, yeast, dry milk powder, and salt. Once everything’s mixed, add in the starter, milk, and beaten egg.  Using the dough hook attachment, beat on low for 5 minutes. Add in the butter and beat for another 5 minutes. Then, turn the speed up to medium and beat for— one last time—  5 minutes. Transfer dough to a lightly oiled bowl and cover with plastic wrap. Let sit for 1 hour or until the dough has doubled in size. This is a good time to read some of the books your friend may have brought over.
  3. Transfer dough onto a lightly floured surface and divide into 4 equally sized pieces. Roll each out to be 20 x 10 cm and then fold each of the long sides in 2 cm.  Starting on one of the shorter edges, roll up and then place in a greased 23 x 13 cm pan. Repeat with each piece of dough. Cover and let rise an additional 45 minutes.
  4. Preheat oven to 180 degrees celsius.  Once the dough has risen, brush the top of the dough with heavy whipping cream.  Place into oven and bake for about 35 to 40 minutes, or until the top is golden brown and the inside is 88 degrees celsius. The bread should sound hollow when tapped!
  5. Remove from oven and let sit 5 minutes before removing bread from pan. Let cool on a cooling rack.




End file.
